


Worthy

by UnabashedBird



Series: Sams of a Feather [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, M/M, Sam is worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnabashedBird/pseuds/UnabashedBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam Wilson takes Sam Winchester to Avenger’s Tower. Thor is delighted, Tony is frustrated, and Natasha is pleased but unsurprised.</p><p>Set post-Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

“You’re sure this is OK?” Sam asked again as they waited for the elevator. “I mean, don’t I need clearance or something?”

“Dude, chill. Captain America is the boss around here, and Steve. Likes. You. So does Natasha, and the more time you spend around here, the more you’ll realize that’s almost more important.”

“Sounds like you hope I will be. Spending a lot of time around here, I mean,” Sam said, smiling softly at Falcon, who grinned back as the elevator arrived and the doors opened.

“Aww, c’mon, when are they gonna just accept--” Falcon began, then stopped in shock as Sam bent down and picked up the object that had been left on the floor.

“Does Thor usually leave his weapons in the elevator?” Sam asked, hefting what he was pretty sure was Mjolnir. Then he saw the look on Falcon’s face. “What?”

“ _Dude_ ,” was all Falcon could say, and Sam’s forehead crinkled in confusion while Falcon just stared at him, eyes shining.

When the elevator doors opened, Sam recognized Tony Stark from, well, everything, and figured the heavily-muscled white man with long blond hair had to be Thor.

He held out the hammer. “I think this is yours?”

Thor looked shocked for a moment, then broke into a broad grin while Tony threw up his hands and turned to stalk further into the room. Falcon tugged Sam, who was more confused than ever, out of the elevator.

“Sam, this is Thor, and the sulking toddler stuck in a grown man’s body is of course Tony. Oh,” Falcon spotted three women sitting on one of the couches, “and that’s Pepper and Jane, and Natasha you already know. Everyone, this is Sam.”

Sam waved, feeling self-conscious at the way all of them but Natasha were looking at him.

It was Jane who broke the silence. “It’s fascinating, really. The way Mjolnir functions, it’s still science, it has to be, but it’s so far advanced--”

Pepper broke in, “Sorry, but I don’t understand how an inanimate object with the ability to determine a person’s worthiness can be the product of science. I mean, it’s not my area of expertise--”

“Pepper!” Tony interrupted. “Don’t blaspheme. Just because I haven’t figured it out--”

“But that’s just it,” Pepper talked right over Tony’s explanation of all the tests he had yet to run in a manner at which she was clearly practiced. “I mean, there hasn’t been a gadget you haven’t figured out yet, especially given the amount of time you’ve had with Mjolnir, but all you know is that the only people who can lift it are Thor, Vision, and now, apparently, Sam. Sorry, by the way,” she said, standing up and approaching, her hand extended. “We’ve all been terribly rude--you just caught us by surprise, but of course we should’ve known anyone Falcon cares about so much would have to be someone special. Do you want anything to drink?”

Sam shook the proffered hand, feeling dazed; Natasha caught his eye from where she still sat and gave him a small, encouraging smile. “Uh, no thanks, I’m good.”

“So how did you do it?” Tony asked Sam, his tone accusatory.

“Do what?” Sam asked, confused. “What did I do, exactly?”

Tony directed his gaze at Falcon, who was smirking. “Did Steve tell you we were running the elevator experiment today?”

“He mighta mentioned it, yeah.”

“So, what, you just decided to let your boy toy ruin--”

Tony was cut off by Natasha launching herself at him, throwing him to the ground, and crouching over his chest.

“I am so sorry about him,” Pepper said to Sam. “If it’s any comfort, he’s like that with everyone.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve heard a lot worse,” Sam said. “So . . . being able to pick up Thor’s hammer is a big deal?”

“Not even Steve can do it,” Falcon informed Sam, and took him by the hand and led him to the nearest couch. Natasha stood up with a pointed glare at Tony and joined them, sitting on Sam’s other side, slinging her legs up to rest on his thighs and reclining against the couch corner.

“I don’t know why they’re all so surprised,” she said. “Or at least, I don’t know why Falcon is.”

Falcon shoved her legs off Sam. “Not surprised, just pleased,” he said, defensive.

Thor took a seat next to Jane, across from Sam. “Sam. I would know of the Midgardian Mjolnir deems worthy, and of whom Falcon is so fond.” His smile was broad and genuine, and Sam suddenly realized what these people reminded him of: his friend group at Stanford, who were also constantly teasing each other and having conversations based on shared experiences and inside jokes, but who also cared deeply for one another and were some of the best people Sam had ever known.

He took a deep breath and smiled tentatively at Thor, and began to haltingly tell him what he felt he could while Falcon rubbed soothing circles on his back and Natasha sat up on her knees and started to finger-comb and braid his hair.


End file.
